Ruby and Hazel
by KairinKagari
Summary: Shinn Asuka receives a letter from ORB Chief Representative Athha. What could be waiting for the raven-haired Coordinator? Post-Destiny, one-shot


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED DESTINY =D

(I used a fictional date for the end of the war. Since it only says late CE 74 in the sources I saw.)

* * *

**November 20 Cosmic Era 74, 13 days after the war.**

Shinn Asuka was pacing back and forth with his arms crossed, eyes closed.

"What are you doing, Shinn?" asked a worried Kira.

"Remember when I received a letter regarding a bodyguard job from your bratty little sister?" said Shinn with a somewhat nerve-wrecking tone.

"Repeat that again and you're dead." warned the enraged amethyst-eyed coordinator.

Kira stood up and glared at Shinn. "...to tell you the truth, I was the one who asked Cagalli to write a personal letter asking for your assistance." Kira added.

Shinn was shocked after hearing this but he can't disobey a person of great importance, not to mention the twin sister of Kira Yamato, a white coat officer in the ZAFT military forces.

"Okay, fine... I'll take it... but why do I have to accept it? Isn't Athrun there to protect her?

Hearing the ruby-eyed coordinator's question, Kira fell into silence. Shinn looked at Kira with curiosity but was given no answer.

Shinn didn't know how to react so he left without saying a word and went straight to his room with a confused face.

"Sorry Shinn... I'm in no position to tell you..." Kira mumbled to himself as he watched Shinn walked through the door.

Shinn packed his things and managed to put everything he needed inside a medium-sized suitcase. He took one handgun and put it inside the suitcase while another handgun was placed in his back pocket.

"Hmmm... Tomorrow at 10 in the morning... A flight to Onogoro Island... I can't believe that I'm coming back there." He thought to himself and sighed. He lied down on his bed and looked at his late sister's cellphone. "Mayu..."

**November 21 Cosmic Era 74**

The next day, Shinn grabbed his suitcase and left for ORB.

"Shinn!" called Kira.

"Commander Yamato."

"She's going to the main headquarters of the Earth Alliance. I expect that you protect her with your life." said Kira with just a wee bit of emotion.

Shinn pouted but he had to obey him. He didn't answer his superior but he saluted him as a sign of respect. Kira saluted back and watched him leave the vicinity.

Shinn usually bickered about stuff and was a louder character than Yzak. Despite the fact that he was always complaining, this time however, he did not have enough enthusiasm to complain to Kira about the sudden predicament.

Arriving at ORB, he was welcomed by an aquamarine-eyed female Natural.

"Shinn Asuka!" she yelled as she waved at him, holding a signboard saying, 'Shinn Asuka' up high.

He approached her and asked, " ... and you are...?"

"You're rude. Kira's information was right."

"Hey..." said Shinn as he glared at her.

"I'm Miriallia Haww. A friend of both Kira and Cagalli. I'm here to fetch you." Miriallia wasn't happy about meeting him but she also had orders to follow.

They both went to the Athha Mansion quietly. Miriallia led him just outside Cagalli's room.

"Cal, Shinn Asuka is here."

"Thank you..." was all the reply they heard from the person beyond the door.

"I'll be going now." Miriallia said without turning her back to Shinn.

"And she says I'm rude..." Shinn pouted again.

The moment Cagalli opened the door, Shinn was looking towards the direction where Miriallia went. He didn't realise that Cagalli had opened the door.

"Shinn...?"

Awakened by the voice of the hazel-eyed princess, he looked at her with a blush, entranced by her glossy blonde hair, her fierce yet gentle hazel-colored eyes and her slender build. He completely wiped the thought from his mind and tried to construct a sentence.

"G-good day... P-p-princess..." he greeted as he bowed.

Cagalli grabbed Shinn's wrist and dragged him inside the room and locked the door.

Panting, Cagalli finally spoke. "I know it's weird...but..."

Shinn interrupted with an unamused voice. "You may be a princess, but please remember that I'm only doing this because you requested it and I have to follow orders."

Forgetting what she was going to originally say, Cagalli snapped. "Do you think I wanted this? If Athrun and I were still together, I wouldn't ask for your help!"

Still together? Shinn thought to himself.

Realized that she slipped, she covered her mouth with both hands, and was about to burst to tears.

Shinn felt guilty so he decided to apologize. "I... I'm sorry..."

By then, Cagalli had started to cry. Shinn was all quiet but he put his hands on her shoulders and walked her towards a nearby chair. He stood still as he waited for her to calm down.

"I... didn't mean to make it uncomfortable for you."

"You don't have to apologize. In fact, I should be the one apologizing because I said something harsh without knowing anything..."

Cagalli offered Shinn to sit beside her. She wiped her eyes and started to tell Shinn why she requested for him.

"A few days ago, Athrun returned from PLANTS after Lacus and Kira have settled in. The next day, he received news that Meyrin was pregnant. He told me about it and I got mad at him. I kept on crying, punched him and cursed him. He said that he loves me but he has to take responsibility. I threw our engagement ring at him and went straight my room. He left and we never talked since then."

Shinn gave a sad look. He patted her back and said, "Don't worry. I'll stay here until you stop crying."

Cagalli was shocked to hear him say that. His ruby-colored eyes shone with kindness while he stared at her.

"A-anyway!" she retorted.

"It's not l-like I need you to c-calm me d-down!"

With Cagalli's sudden outburst, Shinn followed her by saying, "It's not like I c-care about y-you!"

Seeing themselves panic like that made them laugh at their behavior.

After they laughed the sad part away, Shinn stood up, cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for being rude during the war. I hope you forgive me." he said, his hand still waiting for Cagalli's hand to shake it.

Cagalli didn't know what to say but she took his hand and replied back to him. "I'm sorry you lost your parents."

Cagalli stood up and smiled. Shinn answered her with a smile as well. They went to the dining table and requested for something to drink. Shinn asked for iced tea while Cagalli asked for hot green tea.

They chatted a lot of things concerning the wars that occurred. The raven-haired male said that Kira told him that it was him who killed Shinn's family.

"I was told that it was an accident because the enemy dodged his gun shot attack and it was just fate that my family was caught in the explosion."

"...it was war..."

The blonde-haired girl stared blankly at her tea. Shinn looked worriedly at her.

"Now, I understand and accept that deaths are to be expected in war. I should be happy that I'm still alive..."

"..."

No response from the girl. Even still, he continued to talk.

"I love ORB. The only reason I said those things is because the country my parents trusted wasn't able to save them... I'm over it now..."

"..."

Still no response from her. Shinn was running out of patience. He slapped the blonde-haired princess and yelled at her.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Cagalli's cheeks bore a red color. She looked at him with tears falling through her cheeks. She stood up and ran outside.

"Oh man..." sighed Shinn. He followed her and pulled her hand.

"If I said something wrong, I'm sorry..." Shinn apologized, his head looking down.

"It's not your fault. I-It's just that I remembered s-something..."

"What is it?"

"This doesn't concern you..."

"What. Is. It."

Cagalli turned to him and shouted, "YOU'RE NOT PART OF THIS!"

"I'M PART OF THIS! I'M YOUR FRIEND!"

"Friend...?"

"uhm... ye-yeah..." Shinn said nervously.

"...since when...?"

"Don't you treat me as a friend?"

"Well... Now that you forgive me, then you could say we can start as friends..." Cagalli answered holding up her hand.

Shinn shook her hands. "Now, tell me what's wrong..."

Hesitating, Cagalli took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I just remembered the times Athrun and I spent together... They were very memorable... but... I can't take back what I lost."

"But didn't he say that he still loves you?"

"Well, even with that, he's staying with her..." she said with a sniff.

"..."

Silence.

"S-so, when are you going to EA's HQ?" Shinn broke the silence.

"Uhm... Day after tomorrow... Why?"

"N-nothing..."

Cagalli stood up and smiled at Shinn. "Why don't you go to your room?"

"My room...?"

"Yeah... I told them to prepare a room for you. It's located across my room."

Shinn thanked then bowed to her and went downstairs to get his things. He thought about what happened a moment ago between himself and the princess of ORB.

"I... will change... No, I SHOULD change... For my family, for ORB... and I guess... For her as well." Shinn said, clenching his fists.

**November 22 Cosmic Era 74**

Shinn woke up a little late and proceeded to the dining room. "I'm sorry if I woke up late..." he said as he yawned. Cagalli looked at him delightfully.

"It's okay... Come, let's eat breakfast."

Shinn's jaw dropped as he saw the various dishes prepared for them.

"Is it too much?"

"Uh... Yeah... It's not like I'm ungrateful... It's just that I never saw food prepared this much for breakfast..."

Cagalli giggled at Shinn. The ruby-eyed Coordinator blushed and smiled. "Looks like she's in a good mood today..." he thought.

He sat down and started to scoop some rice and some beef strips. He also scooped two spoonfuls of buttered veggies to his plate. They ate quietly and finished quickly.

"Shinn, can you please get ready? I'll meet you outside the mansion." Cagalli said as she left the dining room. Shinn wasn't able to protest and decided to go to his room to get ready.

Shinn wore a red t-shirt, shorts that go from his waist to his knees and white sneakers. He didn't think it was formal so he decided to wear something casual. He went outside and saw a woman dressed in her casual clothes. She was wearing a lavender tube tanktop, a mint green short shorts and black knee-high boots.

The princess noticed the boy approach her in his casual clothes.

" ...and here I was expecting you to wear something formal."

Shinn scratched his head and replied, "You didn't say WHY I need to get ready..."

"Since we're ready, let's go!"

Cagalli grabbed Shinn's arm and dragged him.

"We're walking...?"

"Uhuh! It's not that far anyway." She responded happily.

While they were walking, Shinn glanced at Cagalli and saw her looking forward with a smile. Cagalli locked her arms with Shinn's arm and seemed like a child with her big brother. The raven-haired boy remembered that there was something he wanted to ask.

"Uhm... Miss Cagalli..."

"Cagalli."

"Huh...?"

"Just call me Cagalli."

"O-okay... Cagalli, is it true that Kira Yamato is your brother?"

"Yes. Older twin brother to be exact."

"Twin...? Isn't that weird? You're a Natural and he's a Coordinator..."

"They took him out and made him into a Coordinator."

Shinn was surprised with Cagalli's short explanation.

"O-oh..."

He didn't notice that they finally stopped walking. By the time he noticed, Cagalli was staring at the ocean.

"You okay?"

"Shinn. Pray for the souls of your sister and parents."

"What?"

"See that memorial across the street? That was made for those who died here on earth. I'll stay here... Go."

Shinn nodded and crossed the street. He paid attention to the grave in front of him and didn't take his eyes off the sight. He cried for a bit and after a while, wiped his tears. He walked back to where Cagalli was, only to find out that she wasn't there.

"Cagalli! Where are you?"

He strolled around the beach but to no avail, she was nowhere to be found.

He took his phone out and tried to call her. He then realized that they haven't exchanged cell numbers yet. He ran back to the mansion and looked for her. She wasn't there.

"Where could she be?" said a panicked Shinn. He was sweating from all the running but he didn't give up. He went outside once more and searched the area for the hazel-eyed princess.

"Where is she?!" Shinn kept on complaining to himself as he continued searching for her.

It was already lunch time but he still couldn't find her. He slowed down to catch his breath but kept on looking sideways to look for her.

Shinn looked down and closed his eyes. He heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Shinn Asuka!"

Opening his eyes and looking the person, he greeted her back. "Miriallia Haww."

"What are you doing? And why do you look tired?"

"She's missing..."

"Cagalli?"

"How'd you...?"

"She does that."

"What...?"

"She would invite a friend to go outside with her and she just disappears. She already did that to me a couple of times."

"Where is she then?"

"I don't know. Don't worry though... She'll come back. Just wait for her, okay?"

"If you say so..." Shinn calmed down and walked towards the mansion. Miriallia followed him and they both sat down the couch. After few minutes, the door opened.

"Hey guys."

As soon as Shinn heard a voice, he stood up and hugged her.

"Sh-shinn..." Cagalli stuttered.

"I was so worried."

"You were worried?"

Shinn let go of her and sighed in relief.

"Yeah! You just disappeared!"

"Sorry... I got used to it since Milly stopped worrying after the second time I did that to her."

"That was fast..."

"I know..." Milly sighed.

"Please remember that I'm a bodyguard, not a babysitter." complained Shinn with a stern look.

"BABYSITTER!? I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"SHUT UP! YOU SPOILED BRAT!"

"SPOILED BRAT!? LOOKS WHO'S TALKING!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T GO OFF ON MY OWN, WORRYING OTHERS!"

With the commotion going on, Miriallia sipped from the can of soda she was holding.

Cagalli stopped arguing with Shinn. She held her hand near her chest and said, "...so, you really WERE worried..."

Shinn nodded and looked away.

"Are you angry because..."

"...because you made me worry too much... I searched for you and I panicked because I can't find you..."

"I'm sorry..." she hugged Shinn from behind.

Miriallia was hooked with the scene in front of her. She teased them by whistling.

"Mi-miriallia!" they chorused.

Miriallia just laughed at them. They both blushed and sat with Miriallia.

"I've been meaning to ask you... Where do you go when you disappear after inviting us out?"

"...Promise you won't laugh..."

"We won't... Right, Shinn?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"I... I went to... uhm... to the... orphanage..."

"Orphanage...?"

"And why would we laugh?"

"Because I went there to play with the kids."

"That's not funny... I mean it's not something you should be ashamed of..."

"I guess you're right..."

"Why don't we go there now?"

"Wait... Don't you have work today?"

"Nope... Kisaka said that I need to rest and get ready for the meeting tomorrow."

"Oh... Let's go then."

They went to the orphanage that was a few meters away from the mansion.

"Big sis Cagalli!" shouted a young boy.

"Look! Even big sis Milly's here." said another.

The kids stopped when they saw an unfamiliar man with them.

"This is our friend, Shinn Asuka." said Cagalli as she kneeled down to the kids' level.

"Where's big bro Kira and big bro Athrun?" said another kid.

"And big sis Lacus too!" asked a girl.

"Calm down kids. Kira, Lacus and Athrun are kinda busy. Now, let's go inside."

Feeling out of place, Shinn saw them go inside with Cagalli and Miriallia holding some of the children's hands. He followed them and suddenly felt a small hand holding his shirt.

"Hello, big bro Shinn." said the little brown-haired girl. He held her hand and went inside, smiling.

Inside the little house, he saw Cagalli, Milly, the kids and a man seated on the table.

Seeing Shinn enter through the door with the little girl, Cagalli introduced the man to Shinn.

"Shinn, this is Reverend Malchio. He takes care of the orphans here."

Shinn greeted him with a simple 'hello'.

"This must be the pilot of the Destiny..."

"How did you know?" Shinn asked.

"She told me..." answered the reverend while pointing at Cagalli.

"I didn't mean to mention something like that."

"It's fine... It's in the past." said Shinn.

"Why don't you three eat lunch here?"

"We'd love to!" Cagalli said joyfully.

After talking about various things, they prepared lunch and ate together with the kids. After eating, the three teens played with the children. They played hide and seek and a lot more games. The smiles on their faces were very evident. They enjoyed their time but it was geting late so they had to bid the kids good bye. Some of the kids cried and some yelled at them that they have to come back and play with them again.

Inside the Athha Mansion, the three teenagers rested their tired bodies.

"It was fun hanging out with kids... I felt like I was a kid again." smiled Shinn.

"Yeah... Same here..." said Cagalli.

"Uhuh..." Miriallia followed.

"I'm tired... I wanna rest. I'll be in my room, okay?" said Cagalli who dragged herself to her room. Shinn and Miriallia were left in the living room.

"Miriallia, did Athrun give an explanation on why Meyrin was pregnant?"

"Let's see... Hmm... I think he didn't have the time to explain because Cagalli got mad and ran..."

"Do you know the reason?"

"No. The moment the war ended, I went to ORB immediately. Though I think I heard Lacus suggested having a party..."

"I think I remember that... She invited us and we all drank hard liquour..."

"Do you think Athrun asked Meyrin to you-know-what because they were drunk?"

"It's not impossible... Anyway Shinn... I heard about you and Lunamaria Hawke..."

"We broke up two days before I came here."

"Can I ask why?"

"She admitted that she just needed someone to comfort her and as for me, I just can't get over the death of a... uhm... friend..."

"I won't ask anymore because I know it hurts..."

With that, Shinn smiled and leaned on the couch and sighed. Miriallia went upstairs without saying a word. She went inside the guest room where she will be staying at. Shinn went upstairs after a few minutes and proceeded to the guest room he's currently using.

**November 23 Cosmic Era 74**

Shinn was awoken by the loud commotion.

"Damn! I overslept! We're going to miss our flight!" shouted Cagalli.

"Shinn! Get ready and we're leaving after 10 minutes!" yelled Miriallia.

Shinn took a quick bath and got dressed. He wore an ORB uniform and put some clothes in a smaller suitcase that he found in the dresser. "Hmm... How long will we be staying there? A day or two maybe?" He thought to himself.

After getting ready, they rushed to the airport and then boarded the aircraft.

"Thank goodness..." Cagalli was relieved. There were three seats and Cagalli was in the middle.

"Why do we have to go there? Even dragging me with you..."

"Milly, I need someone to take notes for me. It's not that easy to listen, read and participate at the same time. I need to hear every single word in that meeting."

"I know, I know..." Milly grinned.

"On top of that, I don't have a bodyguard and Kira wanted me to take someone. He actually suggested that I request for you." Cagalli said, shifting her gaze from Miriallia to Shinn.

"Really?" asked Shinn.

"Yup. He didn't want Athrun because he's still angry at him."

"Why would he be angry?"

"As my overprotective older twin brother, he has every right to get mad at the guy who broke my heart. Athrun's lucky that he hasn't received any beating from Kira yet." replied Cagalli with a sigh and her chin resting on the back of her hand.

Shinn and Miriallia giggled a bit. The ruby-eyed Coordinator checked if Cagalli was affected upon mentioning Athrun's name. The hazel-eyed Natural was also giggling and Shinn thought that maybe she's not letting it get to her.

The flight lasted for just 4 hours. They were welcomed by various officials of the Earth Alliance.

"Welcome, Supreme Commander Athha and company." greeted one officer.

"We hope you enjoy your stay here." said another officer who was wearing a dark grey EA military uniform.

Cagalli greeted them with outmost respect while Miriallia and Shinn followed her.

Inside the Earth Alliance Main Headquarters, the ORB representatives were welcomed by the EA's head officials.

"Welcome, welcome! I'm Lord Leon Morgan. I was elected by the people as one of the representatives of the Earth Alliance."

"I'm ORB's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha. These are my companions, Shinn Asuka and Miriallia Haww."

The EA head shook hands with Cagalli, Shinn and Miriallia respectively.

They sat down and started their meeting. Miriallia and Shinn remained standing up.

"I requested for a meeting regarding the future of all of the countries under the Earth Alliance. We are in need of your help."

"I see... What kind of assistance are you asking us?"

"Help us rise up again. I'm willing to sign a peace treaty, not as a neutral nation but as a Natural society."

"Very well then. Shall we have a formal and public meeting for this?"

"That won't be necessary. Here's the peace treaty form." said Lord Leon while handing Cagalli a paper.

"...just...this?"

"Yes."

Cagalli smelled something suspicious. Why doesn't he want to make this peace treaty public? Is he planning something? She leaned towards Shinn and whispered, "Shinn, I want you to check the place. See if there's something going on..."

Shinn nodded and went out.

"Where is he going?"

"To the loo."

"Ah. Will you please sign this now?"

"This guy is so... argh..." Cagalli thought to herself. She took the pen from the table and read the piece of paper. It is indeed a peace treaty but she's still having doubts. She signed the peace treaty with a troubled look.

The heads of the nations shook hands and smiled at each other. An officer escorted them out of the building and led them to a limousine that will take them to their hotel. Miriallia grabbed her phone and messaged Shinn the whereabouts of the hotel. Shinn replied with a 'Got it'.

Shinn continued to spy the place after receiving Milly's message. He walked around and listened to the different voices of the people inside the building. He didn't hear anything unusual so she messaged Miriallia that he's going to the hotel to meet them.

He called for a taxi and told the driver the hotel's name. Arriving at the hotel, He went to the lobby and asked the receptionist.

"Excuse me; is ORB Chief Representative Athha here?"

"Yes sir. She went up to her room with another woman. May I ask your name sir?"

"Shinn Asuka."

"Mr. Asuka... Here is the card key for you sir. The room is on the 15th floor, room 1511." said the receptionist while handing Shinn the card key. "Enjoy your stay."

Shinn took the card key and proceeded to the elevator. He pushed the button leading to the 15th floor. He walked out and searched for the room. He found the room then inserted the card key and opened the door.

"Miriallia? Cagalli?"

As he went inside, he saw that the whole room was a mess. He panicked and called for them.

"Cal! Milly!"

He heard a groan from the shower room. He rushed to the shower room and saw an unconscious woman lying in the bathtub.

"Milly! What happened?!"

"Ugh... Shi...Shinn... Cagalli was... kidnapped..."

"What?"

"After we entered the room, some guys forced their selves to the room and chased us. We struggled but someone hit my head and as I was losing conscious, I saw them take her..."

Shinn carried her and laid her on the bed. Shinn took his suitcase and took out a netbook. Shinn emailed Kira and Kisaka about the incident. He heard his phone ring and answered it.

"What happened there?" asked the caller.

"Cagalli asked me to spy around the EA HQ and they went ahead to the hotel. I arrived there only to see Miriallia. Cagalli was kidnapped..."

"Okay... I'll send troops there... Do you have leads?"

"No... and I can't leave Milly because someone might attack her..."

"Okay, okay... Stay put and wait for backup."

"Okay." Shinn hanged up.

Looking at his netbook, he noticed that Kira emailed him.

"WHAT?!"

Shinn emailed him back and told him what happened. Kira panicked but he knew that he can't leave PLANTS.

"I'll send Athrun, Luna, and Dearka to help you."

"Thank you sir."

"Shinn... Please...save my sister..."

"Without fail."

With that, Shinn closed his netbook and went to Miriallia. She was regaining consciousness. Shinn handed a glass of water to Miriallia.

Miriallia opened her eyes and looked at Shinn. She winced in pain but suddenly jumped out of the bed.

"Cagalli!"

"We'll save her... but for now, you need to rest..."

"Shinn, we have to go! Now!"

"But we need don't know where she is..."

"Wait... I think I heard them say where they were taking her... I think...ugh..." Miriallia winced again.

"It's alright... Just rest for a bit... You need to save your energy for later."

"Okay..." Miriallia lied down and Shinn prepared some guns they could use.

An hour has passed and the ruby-eyed Coordinator together with the aquamarine-eyed Natural decided to leave the hotel in search for the hazel-eyed princess.

"I think it's in a small house in the forest..."

"Let's go..."

"Did ORB send backup?"

"Yeah. I told Kira about it as well and he sent Athrun, Luna, and Dearka."

"Ok..."

They continued to walk towards the forest. Shinn's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello? Shinn Asuka speaking."

"It's me."

"Athrun? You're here already?"

"Yeah... Send me your coordinates and we'll be there."

Without second thought, Athrun hanged up then Shinn typed the exact place and sent the message to Athrun before putting his phone inside his pocket.

"Athrun and the others are here on earth now."

"Alright. Let's go on ahead." said Miriallia with determination.

As they walked, they heard a gunshot. They rushed to where the shot came from and stumbled upon a small house.

"That...must..be it..." said Miriallia while panting.

"Let's approach slowly." ordered Shinn.

They tiptoed their way to the house. They peeked through the window and saw Cagalli tied up on a chair, with a bleeding shoulder.

"Damn!" whispered Shinn. He stormed inside with Miriallia trying to stop him. "Shinn!"

"Let her go!" Shinn yelled, pointing a gun at them. There were 4 guys involved, and one was pointing a gun towards Cagalli.

"If you move a step closer, I'm going to blow up her head." warned the guy with the gun.

The other 3 guys took out a couple of blades from their pockets and readied to attack.

"Tch..." complained Shinn. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you want?" asked Miriallia.

"We just want her dead... As simple as that..."

"We won't let you hurt her any further!" Shinn shouted.

Bang!

Shinn's eyes widen as he saw Cagalli got shot in the upper chest of her body. Shinn took his gun and managed to shot all four of them and went beside Cagalli.

"He-hey! Wake up!" Shinn called out.

"Shinn! Watch out!"

Bang! Bang!

Miriallia took a gun from the ground and shot the guy lying down a few meters from Miriallia.

Miriallia approached Shinn and Cagalli. "You're bleeding, Shinn!"

"I'm fine. We have to take her to the hospital!"

They suddenly heard mobile suits outside. Shinn carried Cagalli and then ran outside, with Miriallia following them.

They saw four familiar mobile suits and a few Murasame.

Athrun Zala came down from his Infinite Justice and rushed to Shinn, Miriallia and Cagalli.

"Cagalli... Shinn, explain!" Athrun looked at Cagalli painfully then looked at Shinn angrily.

"I'll explain later. We have to bring her to a hospital!"

Athrun grabbed Cagalli from Shinn and ran towards his mobile suit.

"Athrun!"

"I'm going to ORB! I don't trust these Naturals." Athrun said without looking back at Shinn. Miriallia took a ride with Dearka while Shinn went with Luna. It was awkward for them but they had to hurry or else Cagalli won't make it. They rushed to ORB to treat Cagalli and Shinn's wounds.

Shinn's wound was only a scratch so it didn't really bother him. He stood up from his bed and went to Cagalli's ward. He saw Athrun there, sitting beside her. Dearka, Lunamaria and Miriallia waited outside.

"You're such a failure, Shinn Asuka."

"A... failure...?"

"You were hired to be her bodyguard and you can't protect her."

Enraged, Shinn shouted at him.

"If you didn't leave her, then I wouldn't be her bodyguard!"

"You don't know anything..." Athrun stood up, facing Shinn.

"I know exactly what happened! You left her because you got laid with another girl!"

Athrun punched Shinn really hard, his lip suddenly bled. He stood up and punched him as well.

"You don't know what was happening inside! You don't have the right to say that I didn't try to protect her!" continued Shinn.

"Why you...!" Athrun was about to punch him when Shinn said something that put the emerald-eyed Coordinator to a halt.

"I love her!"

"What...?"

"I'm not sure when I started to feel this way but... I'm sure that I love her."

"How...? You hate both ORB and her."

"Maybe ever since she told me about you..."

"About me...?"

"You got Meyrin pregnant right? She told me how you broke up with her."

"How about Lunamaria?"

"We broke up a few days ago. We didn't really love each other that much."

"But why her? Why my ex-fiance?" Athrun was on the verged of punching Shinn.

"I don't know... and I don't hate her anymore. I apologized already..."

"But I..." The emerald-eyed Coordinator suddenly softened his clenched fist.

"You already decided to go with Meyrin. You can't say that she still belongs to you."

Athrun was silent. He looked at Cagalli then left the room.

Shinn sat down beside Cagalli and took her hand.

"I've said it... The uneasiness I felt was caused by my growing love for you..."

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person beside her.

"Sh-shinn..."

"I see that you're awake. How are you feeling now?"

"I feel... fine now..."

"Glad to hear it..." Shinn said as he smiled.

"Shinn... you're..."

"Huh?"

"You're holding my hand so tight..."

"Am I hurting your hand? I'm sorry..." Shinn gently loosened his grip.

"Shinn... You're acting different..."

"There is something I want to tell you... but I'm too shy to put it in words..."

Shinn pulled Cagalli to himself and hugged her.

"I know it's too soon..."

Shinn looked directly at Cagalli's hazel eyes. He stole a kiss from Cagalli. Athrun was still standing near the door and was overwhelmed by Shinn's immediate action. Athrun clenched his fist and walked away with tears on his eyes.

Shinn broke their kiss after a few seconds and Cagalli was frozen in awe. Her blushing cheeks made Shinn kiss her again. This time, Shinn felt the warmth and taste of Cagali's lips and went on for almost 2 minutes.

Shinn knelt down and kissed the back of Cagalli's hand.

"Cagalli Yula Athha, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"But Shinn... Isn't it too fast? We just became friends 3 days ago..."

"I know... I'll wait..."

"Okay... Thanks."

Shinn stood up and smiled at her. He told Cagalli to rest then tucked her to bed. He went straight to his room and lied down.

He thought if his action was the right thing to do. He can't stop thinking about Cagalli and decided to go out for some fresh air. He looked at the night sky, the stars shining more brightly than it used to be. He felt the cold breeze of the night and he closed his eyes to feel the cold but refreshing ambiance.

A midnight-haired teenager was standing near the door to the balcony where Shinn was.

"Shinn... Can I talk to you for a bit?" said Athrun, eyeing Shinn very sternly.

"What is it?" asked Shinn.

"It's about Cagalli..."

"What about her?"

"Since when did you have feelings for her?"

"Ever since I heard about her."

"About her...?"

"She does a lot of public interviews on TV. She visits schools and takes a walk without any bodyguards. I've admired her ever since. An 18 year old Natural leading a whole nation... Besides, she helped me before..."

"Helped you...? How?"

"... I was bullied..."

"..."

"It seemed out of character, I know... But I only defended their attacks because I don't want to cause trouble... They told me that I'm a Coordinator and that I don't belong in ORB..."

"Isn't ORB a neutral nation? Why would they even think like that?" Athrun interrupted.

"They were kids so you could say they were jealous because Coordinators excel in almost everything..."

"You do have a point... Anyway, continue your story with the Cagalli-helped-me part..."

"Hmm... okay... She visited the park and..."

_**"Ow!"**_

_**"Look at him..He's so weak!"**_

_**"Hahahahahaha!"**_

_**"Beat him up! That Coordinator deserves a lot of beating!"**_

_**"Ow! Ugh...Ouch!"**_

_**"Leave him alone!"**_

_**"Ugh, it's Ms. Cagalli..."**_

_**"Let's run for it!"**_

_**Then the kids ran, pushing one another.**_

_**"Are you okay?"**_

_**Cagalli extended her hands to the boy and gave him a carefree smile. Her blonde hair fluttered and her hazel eyes shone with utter brilliance.**_

_**"Th-thank you... Ms. Cagalli."**_

_**"It's fine... Now run along... and be careful!"**_

"That's it...?"

"If you're young, simple things like that always matter!" Shinn retorted as he blushed.

Athrun smirked and then burst out laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know that you would fall for her just like that."

"Anyway... You ARE okay with it right?"

"Huh?" Athrun slowly stopped laughing and gave Shinn a serious look.

"That I'm courting her..."

"..."

"Athrun... You already chose..."

"I know... Very well, if you really love her then go ahead but..."

"..but...?"

"Promise me that you won't hurt her... Don't be like me, okay?"

"You don't have to say that... I don't plan on hurting her feelings..."

Shinn extended his hands. With a little hesitation, Athrun shook his hand and Shinn smiled at him. Athrun didn't smile back but only gave a nod. They both walked inside and went to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

**November 24 Cosmic Era 74**

Shinn woke up as early as 6 in the morning to check up on Cagalli. There he saw Dearka, Lunamaria and Athrun by her side. The three Coordinators were talking to Cagalli. Cagalli greeted Shinn and went to face the three again.

"You're up early, Shinn... Anyway, I understand. You guys can go back to PLANTS. Tell Kira that I'm fine."

Athrun, Lunamaria, and Dearka saluted to Cagalli and left the room.

"What was that?"

"They were being called by ZAFT. So they went here to say good bye."

"Oh... "

"Is something the matter?"

"Uhm... It's nothing..."

"You sure?"

"Uhuh..." Shinn said as he broke in cold sweat. "Do you want me to get you anything?" he added.

"Just stay here if you like." Cagalli smiled.

Shinn took a chair and sat beside Cagalli. The raven-haired boy opened the TV and they both watch some shows that were on.

"Aren't you going to sue the EA forces or something?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because their people kidnapped you..."

"No... We're not yet sure if the EA government is part of this... I say we lay low for a bit..."

"Alrighty then..."

"Oh yeah, why didn't you go with Athrun and the others to PLANTS?"

Cagalli looked at Shinn with a confused look. "You're a soldier of ZAFT. You should go back there."

Shinn frowned upon hearing her words. He looked down and rushed to his room. "Hey Shinn!" shouted Cagalli. "I wonder what's wrong..." she continued with a pout.

Inside Shinn's room, the lad opened his laptop and sent an email to Kira Yamato.

'Chairman Kira Yamato,

I request for a formal video call with you. This is urgent.

ZAFT Elite Shinn Asuka'

Just after a few minutes, an incoming call from PLANTS was answered by Shinn.

"Shinn. What is this urgent business?"

"I want to transfer to ORB."

"What?"

"I want to transfer here."

"What's your reason?"

"I... uhm..."

"I'm waiting."

Shinn took a deep breath and said, "I love your sister."

Kira was speechless. He almost fell from his seat.

"Are you...serious?"

"Yes."

"Fine... You have to come here first and fix the papers for your transfer."

"Ye-yes Sir!"

Kira saluted him and ended the call. Shinn saluted him back and closed his laptop. He ran to Cagalli and yelled at her with pure excitement.

"Is it okay if I go to PLANTS for a while?"

"Of course! You don't need my permission." She smiled.

"Yeah but it's because I'll be back."

"Oh really now? Okay, okay."

Shinn kissed Cagalli's cheeks and ran to his room to pack. Cagalli was taken aback by Shinn's action. She snapped out of it and continued reading a book while sitting on her bed.

After packing, the princess saw him leave and bid the ruby-eyed Coordinator good bye. Since Cagalli's doing fine, she went to her office in hopes of finishing some papers that were left unsigned due to the incident. She found a small box on top of her desk.

She took the box with curiosity and opened it.

"I wonder what this is...?"

She saw a pendant that she knew very well and then she gasped.

"Isn't this my Haumea pendant?"

She examined it and noticed a small note. She read it out loud.

_"By the time you see this letter and the pendant it came with, I have already left for PLANTS. You gave this to me because you didn't want me to die. I've been wearing this even when I re-enlisted in ZAFT. It proved to be a blessing because here I am, still alive even after all the things that happened. I'm giving this back to you since I don't need it anymore. I'm sorry and I will always love you. Athrun Zala."_

While reading the letter, tears fell down from her eyes. She held on to the pendant as she sobbed. She reminisced about her past with Athrun. The thought of it made her cry harder but she knew that it's all in the past. It's about time she moved on.

"No sense in crying about it anymore..." she wiped her tears, took the amulet and wore it. She drank a glass of water and continued working.

**December 10 Cosmic Era 74**

Cagalli received an email from her brother.

"An email? Hmm."

She clicked the 'Read E-mail' button and read it.

"Cagalli, Shinn will be coming back there with some papers. Read it and I entrust Shinn to you."

"What in the world...?"

She responded to Kira's email with a short 'Roger.'

"I wonder what's going on..."

She continued to do her routine of signing bills, law amendments and other political and economical-related papers. Someone suddenly knocked on the door.

"Come in." she said.

"I'm back."

Hearing his voice, Cagalli immediately shifted her attention to the ruby-eyed Coordinator.

"Shinn." she greeted with a smile.

"Kira told me to give these to you..." Shinn produced a folder and gave it to Cagalli.

"These are...?" She said as she flipped through the pages.

"Transfer papers."

"Transfer papers?"

"I'm transferring for ZAFT to ORB."

Cagalli jaw dropped. "Shinn! But..."

"I've made up my mind. I'm staying here."

"Shinn..."

"Now I can protect you..." Shinn kissed Cagalli's lips and caressed her hair.

Breaking their kiss, Cagalli remembered something. "While you were away, I was thinking if I should give you this." Cagalli took a pendant from her drawer and showed it to Shinn.

"Hey... This looks familiar..." Shinn said, eyeing the pendant. 'Wasn't this the pendant Athrun was wearing before...?' thought Shinn.

"It's a Haumea pendant... And I want you to have it."

Cagalli stood up and put the pendant on Shinn. 'So she's giving it to me? Did Athrun give it back to her?' The raven-haired Coordinator looked at Cagalli and saw that she was happy. 'Whatever the case, as long as she's happy...'he thought to himself.

"Now you don't have to worry about dying." Cagalli smiled at him and hugged him. "I... love you..."

Shinn hugged her tightly and answered back. "I love you too..."

Meanwhile, at the PLANTS...

"WHAT?!" shouted Athrun.

"SHINN TRANSFERRED TO ORB?!" followed Luna.

"Why are you guys shouting? And how did you know? I mean, all of you came here rushing in my office... even Lacus..." said Kira.

Kira stared at them. Athrun Zala, Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawke, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Shiho Hahnenfuss and Lacus Clyne were in his office.

"We heard the rumors..." said Shiho. "Yzak just dragged me here..." she added.

"Hey! Shut up, Shiho!" said Yzak.

"Calm down... I'll answer your questions, but only one person can ask. I don't want you guys causing one hell of a commotion..."

"I'll ask..." said Dearka.

"Hey! No way! I'll be the one to ask!" yelled Luna.

"I'll be the one to ask." said Lacus with a glare.

"Okay... Y-you go ahead, L-lacus..." said a terrified Kira.

"First of all, Is Shinn attracted to Cagalli?"

"Pwwwwt!"

Kira spit his coffee. "What?"

Everybody was on the verged of laughing their ass out after seeing Kira spit his coffee, dirtying the carpet.

"Isn't it weird that he was enthusiastic about getting transferred?" said Lacus.

"TOO enthusiastic..." added Yzak.

"He said that he wants to pay Cagalli back..." Kira lied.

"Pay her back?" asked Meyrin.

"Yeah. After saying harsh things about her family and ORB..." responded the amethyst-eyed Coordinator.

"But he doesn't need to do that right?" said Lacus.

"Well that was the only reason he gave me... and I saw the spark in his eyes... So I let him."

They were still talking when Athrun interrupted them.

"I think I know the REAL reason..."

"Athrun?" Kira turned to him. Then everybody faced him.

"Shinn likes her..."

Silence.

It was so silent, you could hear crickets chirping. Then, they broke the silence.

"WHAT?!" shouted all of them with different reactions except Athrun and Kira. Kira almost fell from his seat.

"What do you mean?" Kira pretended that he didn't know and asked Athrun.

"Shinn loves her and will wait for her... Our little Shinn's courting our fiery princess..."

And there they were, trying to take in all of the things they heard. Kira wanted to drop the act of 'not knowing' so he stood up.

"I'm sorry if I lied. I know about it and didn't want to shock you guys. Since Athrun said it already, then I can tell you that Shinn told me that he wanted to transfer because he fell in love with Cagalli." Kira said as he scratched his head.

"OOHH..." Lacus, Luna, Dearka, Shiho, Yzak and Meyrin chorused, leaving an upset Athrun and a troubled Kira speechless.

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN CHANGE!

UPDATE: I fixed the ending because even I was confused by how it ended. So Athrun and Kira were the first people to find out, then everybody found out from Athrun. Shinn has the Haumea amulet, they all know that Shinn and Cagalli are dating... and changed Kira's position from Chairman to Commander (Lacus is the Chairwoman so, yeah. =D). Oh yeah, Miriallia has thoughts about them but she still isn't sure about what's going on yet (given that the whole confession thing happened on PLANTS). She's still in the 'sensory' phase. XD


End file.
